Entre as Trevas e a Luz
by Nicole McLight
Summary: Um homem cuja a natureza caminha sobre uma linha entre a luz e as trevas... Uma mulher cujo o destino foi abraço por mistérios desde o dia em que nasceu... Uma estória cheia de medos, prazeres e desafios.
1. Prólogo

Para quem assistiu o anime DEVIL MAY CRY, pode notar algumas semelhanças, é porque inicialmente essa fic foi escrita para o DANTE e a Patty. Mas eu resolvi que ficaria beeem interessante para os meus dois personagens favoritos Kagome e Inuyasha.

Seiii tô maluca em escrever três fics, mas gente, as ideias estão transpirando pelo meu corpo e não consigo passar muito tempo sem escrever nem postar. Por isso vou ficar fazendo um misto das minhas fics. Mas não se preocupe, eu prometo terminar todas as minhas fic, sei que dá medo o autor fazer um monte de uma vez e no fim das contas esquecer-se de conclui-las. EU TERMINAREI TOOODAS =D

**Espero que gostem não se esqueçam de mandar review me dizendo o que achou... Beijos e boa leitura!**

* * *

**Entre as trevas e a luz**

**.  
**

_"Quando amamos, o resto parece perder valor e/ou sentido se não tivermos a pessoa amada." NR_

_.  
_

* * *

**Prólogo**

**.  
**

Eu tinha 12 anos quando o conheci, foi numa tarde nublada em Londres. Tive medo quando o vi pela primeira vez, meus instintos pareciam gritar dizendo para que me afasta-se. Só pelo fato de ele ser um caçador de demônios era o suficiente para que eu me mantivesse longe. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Desde que me salvara dos homens que me caçavam eu o segui. Talvez porque eu estava fascinada por aquele homem, tão peculiar; talvez porque ele despertou em mim um amor juvenil – amor que até hoje dura.

Passei a morar com ele e em troca de serviços domésticos ele me ajudaria a achar minha mãe.

Descobri aos 14 anos onde ela estava e porque havia me abandonado num orfanato. Nesse mesma época eu descobri o que ele era. Foi a primeira vez que vi a verdadeira forma de Inuyasha...

* * *

A garota de madeixas negras subia desesperadamente as escadas.

_ Kagome não vá! – ela ignorou os apelos de sua mãe.

"_Não posso deixa-lo_", pensava a menina com lagrimas nos olhos, "_Não vou te deixar morrer Inuyasha_".

As chamas se espalhavam rápido pelos últimos andares do prédio. Kagome chegou à cobertura ofegante, não só por conta da corrida, mas porque ali o oxigênio estava escasso.

_ Inuysha! – gritou ela tentando enxergar algo além das chamas. Escutou tinido de espadas e em seguida balas. Ele ainda estava vivo! – INUYASHA!

Um grito ecoou mais alto que o som da estrutura do prédio ruindo.

"_Não_". Kagome levou a mão à boca. "_Não pode ser_".

Sem pensar duas vezes a jovem se jogou contra as chamas. Apenas seu casaco parecia ser consumido, rapidamente ela tirou.

Em meio a fumaça negra ela tentava a todo custo enxergar, mas seus olhos ardiam e o oxigênio, agora, parecia não existir ali. Vislumbrou uma figura recostada na parede.

"_Não pode ser_".

Inuyasha estava sentado com a própria espada encravada no peito direito, prendendo-o a parede.

_ Inuyasha! – Kagome correu para ele. Tentou a todo custo retirar a espada do peito do Hunter – Você não pode me deixar. – grossas lagrimas embaçavam sua visão. – Você não pode morrer!

As tentativas pareciam em vão. Kagome tocou o rosto do amigo. A bela face estava suja de cinzas e sangue. Os lábios da pequena tocaram os do caçador.

_ Não vá, por favor... Não vá. Eu não posso te perder.

Kagome gritou quando algo a arrastou. Um demônio com mais de três metros a estava espreitando. O mesmo que causara a morte de Inuysha.

_ Me solte! – ela gritou. O asqueroso puxou com mais força o seu cabelo.

_ Inuyasha!

O monstro riu do apelo da menina.

Kagome se debatia desesperadamente, iria morrer. Foi quando o destino pareceu estar ao seu favor... Mas isso era uma faca de dois gumes, pois nesse momento ela descobrira a verdade.

Inuyasha levantou. Mas estava diferente.

O liso e comprido cabelo prateado estava eriçado; Os olhos dourados deram lugar a orbes vermelho-sangue sem íris. As unhas transformavam-se em grandes garras; Os dentes sobressaltaram, deixando os caninos mais salientes.

Ele nada disse, apenas rosnou como um cão raivoso lançando um desafio.

Kagome viu horrorizada ele desencravar a espada de seu peito e avançar sobre o monstro que a suspendia no ar.

O demônio a arremessou para longe. A menina bateu a cabeça na parede e quase imediatamente perdeu os sentidos. Mas pode por alguns segundos vislumbrar Inuyasha investir com força sobre-humana contra o asqueroso. Então, a escuridão tomou contar de sua mente.

Quando Kagome recobrou a consciência ela estava deitada numa cama, num quarto que reconheceram imediatamente. Era o quarto de Inuyasha.

O cômodo tinha poucos móveis. Além da cama, apenas um armário, onde eram guardadas as armas e munições do caçador; uma cômoda; um criado mudo um abajur sobre este último.

Surpreendeu-se ao vislumbrar uma figura recostada ao pé da cama. Estava sentando na posição de lótus e parecia adormecido. Parecia...

_ Finalmente acordou. – disse ele virando o rosto para olha-la.

Kagome, inconscientemente, se encolheu na cama. Seus instintos diziam (gritavam) para que ela se afastasse daquela figura. "_Mas é o Inuyasha..._", discutia com a própria consciência.

Inuyasha estreitou as sobrancelhas. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver a menina teme-lo. Claro que teria medo, depois de tudo o que vira.

_ Vou entender se quiser ir embora. – ergueu-se falando em sua costumeira voz sedutora. Mais do que nunca queria esconder os sentimentos que teimavam em surgi em sua voz.

_ Eu vou... – Kagome falou num fio de voz.

O Hunter teve que conter a vontade de seu corpo de se encolher, sentia como se alguém tivesse, novamente, encravado uma espada em seu estomago. Manteve-se firme em pé a soleira da cama.

_ Eu vou embora. Vou morar com a minha mãe.

_ Entendo...

Kagome, que encarava o os lençóis, rapidamente olhou para o homem de longos cabelos prateados. A camisa preta estava abotoada até o peito, a calça jeans escura tornava o look mais sóbrio, complementado com os orbes dourados.

A menina levantou da cama e andou até Inuyasha, que apenas a observava. Ela teve que levantar a vista para encará-lo, pois ela batia um pouco abaixo do peito dele.

_ Não vou por que estou com medo Inuyasha. – os braços delicados envolveram a cintura máscula – Ela é minha mãe. Mas você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. – ela deu um sorriso fraco.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso torto e abraçou a pequena a sua frente. Kagome encostou a cabeça no corpo do caçador. Sim, estava com medo, pois não sabia o que ele era verdadeiramente, mas não importava. Nada importava, pois ele era seu Inuyasha.

* * *

Safadinha não? Na verdade a Kag é muito é esperta isso sim! Galerinha, tá ai um pequeno episodio de como a Kag descobriu quem era o Inu. Não pensem que a estória será com ela menina, ok?

Só pra avisar: de todas as minhas fics, creio que esta será a mais curta, mas será postada da mesma forma que as outras.

**Beijooooos**


	2. Cap I: Vassouras, brigas e descrenças

oiiiiiiiiii povo lindo, espero que estejam gostando da fic. Tá ai um cap fresquinho...

Gostaria de lembrar que a fic é para maiore de **17** anos, pois contém violência, insunuação ao sexo e palavrões, ok?

Ela está no gênero: Mistério/ Romance / Angustia /Ação

Outro esclarecimento: Durante a narração (principalmente quando o foco for o Inu) algumas palavras entra _assim_ (intalico), é porque ele está "pensando incoscientemente", entende? Não? Então esqueçam. =p

Não esqueça de mandar reviews... Beijos

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

_"Quando estamos prestes a perder quem amamos, fazemos coisa impensáveis. Afinal, isso não quer dizer amar?"**  
**_

_NR  
_

**Capítulo um**

**Brigas e descrenças**

_ O QUÊ? – exaltou-se Kagome incrédula.

A jovem de 20 anos adentrou o apartamento 203, do prédio Sun Center, e viu uma verdadeira zona. Embalagens de pizza e cerveja estavam espalhadas por todo o lado, assim como munições de armas.

Kagome usava uma calça jeans azul clara e uma camiseta preta que delineava bem as curvas da jovem. O cabelo negro estava preso num rabo de cavalo, deixando a franja cair sobre a testa. Os olhos, de um castanho-esverdeado, estavam arregalados com a cena que presenciava.

A moça deixou-se cair no chão. Estava chocada, o apartamento parecia um verdadeiro lixão. Como isso podia ter acontecendo em apenas 4 horas?

_ Eu havia limpado tudo hoje de manhã. – lágrimas de pura raiva surgiram em seus olhos.

Inuyasha estava esparramado no sofá da sala, com uma revista aberta cobrindo o rosto. Ele usava uma calça preta e uma camiseta cinza, que deixava bastante a mostra os músculos bem delineados e desenvolvidos.

Kagome enfureceu-se.

"_Ele volta depois de três dias e sem mais nem menos bagunça tudo o ajeitei e ainda tem a cara de pau de dormir!_", pensava ela enquanto levantava e pegava a vassoura que estava próxima.

Não, ela não limparia novamente. Caminhou até o homem de cabelo prata que dormia tranquilamente. Ele não mudara muito desde que o conhecera, na verdade, o tempo parecia fazê-lo muito bem.

_ Acorde! – gritou ela atingindo-o com o cabo de vassoura no peito.

_ Oê! Você tá doida! – Inuyasha acordou num salto – O que pensa que está fazendo? – disse ele enquanto defendia-se das vassouradas.

_ Seu cretino! Como pode sujar tudo tão rápido! E ainda tem a cara de pau de ir dormir, você me disse que ia me ensinar a usar armas assim que voltasse. – ela continuava investindo contra ele.

Inuyasha segurou a vassoura na horizontal e empurrou Kagome contra a parede.

_ Acalme-se! – falou serio, pressionando o objeto contra o corpo da jovem. Os rostos de ambos estavam bem próximos, não que eles tivessem reparados esse detalhe no momento.

_ Não sei por que ainda acredito em você. – Kagome estava ofegante devido ao esforço. Ela balançava a cabeça negativamente, enquanto um sorriso irônico surgia em seus lábios – Sou mesmo uma idiota.

Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha, enquanto ouvi-a falar. Seu estômago doeu como se tivesse levado um soco, ele não entendeu o porquê seu corpo reagira assim às palavras de Kagome. Gostava dela, mas desde quando, tudo o que ela dizia o atingia dessa forma? Principalmente quando estava assim, acuada, irônica. Talvez ele estivesse apenas com fome, sim era isso, fome.

O hunter se afastou segurando a vassoura, não queria ser espancado novamente. O incomodava, principalmente porque não poderia descarregar as balas de sua arma na criatura a sua frente; que era apenas uma menina birrenta que lhe causava problemas.

_Menina_? Ele observou Kagome por um momento. Ela era praticamente uma mulher. Mesmo que a idade dela perante a dele, tornasse-a apenas um bebê. Mas agora, as curvas da jovem estavam acentuadas por conta da camiseta preta justa, que deixava um decote discreto; a cor escura destacava-se na pele de clara e macia... _Quando ela crescera_?

Lembrou-se de quando a viu pela primeira vez: cara emburrada, respondona, desconfiada... Corajosa. Ela sobrevivia a um mundo perigoso desde os nove anos, quando fugira do orfanato, para tentar encontrar a mãe. Mãe que a havia abandonado. Ele nunca pensou que realmente a pequena fosse conseguir, mas Kagome lhe provou o contrário, assim como fizeram tantas vezes durante todo o tempo que estava com ele. Era algo que ele admirada na _sua_ baixinha, mas nunca iria admitir para a mesma.

_ Inuyasha – um homem de cabelos castanho escuro, assanhando charmosamente, estava parado a soleira da entrada. Não aparentava ter mais que 25 anos.

_ Miroku – Inuyasha jogou a vassoura para longe e caminhou em direção ao sofá.

A franja caia cobrindo os olhos de Kagome. Ela lutava para impedir as lágrimas deixasse seus olhos.

_ Oi Kagome. – cumprimentou Miroku.

A jovem passou por ele sem nada dizer. Mantinha a cabeça baixa e os punhos cerrados. Não iria desabar ali, não iria chorar mais. Quando abriu a porta para ir embora, Inuyasha falou:

_ Kagome, eu te ensinarei depois. – a voz grave chegou aos ouvidos da jovem... Tão sexy...

_ Não será mais necessário. – ela não virou para olhá-lo, enquanto as palavras eram ditas com rispidez.

_ O que você fez desta vez? – Miroku falou depois que ela saiu. – Acha mesmo que ela vai voltar? – disse sentando-se na poltrona em frente ao amigo enquanto observava o mesmo repousar os pés na mesa, despreocupado.

Miroku era um homem esbelto de vestes elegante: terno azul marinho, com a camisa de dentro – branca – desabotoada.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho, Miroku sabia a pergunta que surgia na mente do caçador: "_por que não voltaria?_". O moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente. "_É incrível como ele é estupido!_", pensou.

_ Ela já é uma mulher Inuyasha. Não é mais aquela menina que te admirava cegamente. Que pulava na fogueira se você pedisse.

_ É uma pena. – a frase pronunciada foi seguida de um bocejo.

_ Humanos envelhecem, um pouco mais rápido que você. – referiu-se a natureza do caçador – Se você não notou que ela cresceu, quero ver a sua cara quando a ver com filhos e casada. – Miroku gargalhou.

Filhos? Casada? Kagome ainda era uma menina. Uma menina que ainda fazia birra pedindo sorvete de chocolate, enquanto ele ia comer pizza. Que enchia seu saco, que o fazia gargalhar de suas trapalhadas e o deixava sem dinheiro quando apostavam nos jogos de cartas. Kagome ainda era _sua_ menina, a mesma de seis – ou sete anos (sua memoria não era lá essas coisas) – atrás.

_ Feh – disse emburrado querendo mudar de assunto – O que faz aqui?

_ Você sabe que só apareço aqui por uma razão. – Miroku pôs uma maleta na mesa de centro.

_ O pagamento é bom? – perguntou o Inuyasha desinteressado.

A conversa seguiu com Miroku explicando os detalhes do trabalho para o devil hunter.

* * *

_ Idiota. Imbecil. Inútil. – resmungava Kagome caminhando em direção ao restaurante que trabalhava. O mesmo que Inuyasha costuma frequentar para comer sua tão adorada pizza.

Recebera uma ligação de sua melhor amiga pedindo um favor. Se não fosse por isso, iria evitar o máximo o contato social, queria muito ficar sozinha.

O azul do céu estava tingido de amarelo e vermelho do entardecer. Kagome bufava enquanto caminhava pela rua movimentada. A raiva ainda subia a cabeça.

_ Você vai me paga Iuyasha! Ah... Como vai...

Ela entrou no estabelecimento.

* * *

_ Amiga obrigada por me substituir hoje. – pela decima vez Sango agradecia.

Sango é uma morena alta de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, corpo atlético e temperamento forte. A jovem era, praticamente, uma irmãpara Kagome. Conhecera um ano depois de começar a morar com Inuyasha. Ela a incentivava a não desistir de procurar sua mãe.

_ Vai logo pra casa, seu irmão precisa de você. E acho que deveria leva-lo logo ao médico.

_ Tá bom. – ela beijou a bochecha da amiga – Juro que te compenso depois – disse saindo do vestiário. Kagome a obsevou parti com um sorriso.

Sua amiga era verdadeiramente digna de admiração. Desde pequena lutava para sustentar a si e ao irmão. Teve os pais assassinados aos nove anos. Talvez por isso as duas fossem tão próximas. Ambas tiveram que aprender a se virar cedo, para sobreviver.

_ Lá vamos nós. – suspirou Kagome enquanto pegava o uniforme para vestir-se. _"Pelo menos assim não terei tempo de pensar em bobagens",_ e nesse caso, "bobagem" tinha nome e sobrenome.

* * *

O lugar estava quase lotado. Era sua folga, mas seria bom fazer algumas horas extras, manteria sua mente ocupada.

Definitivamente, não gostava daquele uniforme. Era desconfortável e muito curto. "_Parece que o Ronald - dono do estabelecimento - quer conquistar mais com as 'garçonetes gostosonas',_ _do que com a comida"_. A morena riu com o adjetivo "gostosona", afinal a única gostosa ali era Sango. Ela mesma não tinha esse corpão todo – pelo menos era o que pensava.

A jovem caminhou para uma mesa onde havia quatro homens. Perguntou gentilmente – e teve que se esforçar muito para isso – qual seria o pedido e eles responderam, depois de jogarem uma cantada barata. Kagome revirou os olhos, sempre a infernizavam com esse tipo de cantada, já nem ligava mais.

Quando retornava com os pedidos da mesa, viu um homem de, sobretudo vermelho e cabelo prata, que estava preso por um elástico, sentado num dos bancos com os braços apoiado no balcão. Ele tomava tranquilamente uma cerveja. Ela fingiu que não o viu, iria fazer questão de ignora-lo.

"_Ainda vou aprontar uma com você_", pensou ela com um sorriso de lado.

O tempo passou. Ao terminar sua "refeição" (ler-se: Pizza e cerveja), Inuyasha saiu do restaurante sem nada dizer. Kagome nem o vira deixar o estabelecimento.

"_Claro que ele não veio pedir desculpas Kagome_". A verdade contida nesse pensamento a magoou. Inuyasha nunca pediria desculpas, conhecia o caçador muito bem. Tão bem, que sabia que quando aparecia aquele horário era porque estava indo fazer um trabalho - esse era o jeito dele "avisá-la"- iria, provavelmente, matar algum demônio num cidade próxima.

Esse era o trabalho dele. Caçar. Matar seres que, a maioria das pessoas, desconhece. Ou pelo menos, creem que não existem.

"_Toma cuidado Inuysha"._

Por mais que estivesse chateada, não conseguiu evitar pensar. Nunca conseguiria desejar algo de ruim a ele.

* * *

_ Já estou saindo. Ok. Pode deixar mãe, vou tomar cuidado. – ela desligou o celular, quando o aparelho no bolso da calça.

Kagome deixou o trabalho mais tarde do que imaginara. Mas o tempo foi recompensado com o dinheiro que recebera das gorjetas. Dividiria estas com Sango, apesar de saber que a mesma provavelmente recusaria, mas a sua amiga estava precisando do dinheiro. O irmão mais novo da jovem, Kohaku, estava muito doente.

Já passava das 11h30min quando caminhava, rumo a sua casa, pela alameda principal. A rua parecia deserta. Em alguns becos, que dava acesso a outras ruas, prostitutas realizavam seus trabalhos. Sim, até em Londres a cantos obscuros.

Em um determinado ponto do caminho, a jovem começou a ouvir passos atrás de si. Decidiu caminhar mais rápido, mas os passos a acompanhavam. Kagome correu, mas não adiantou muito.

Dois homens surgiram de uma viela a frente da jovem. Percebeu que outros dois a seguiam e ela tinha certeza não eram boas pessoas. Estava com problemas.

_ Boa noite, princesa. – um homem a sua frente, de olhos esbugalhados e cabelo desgrenhado, se aproximou. Reconhece-o do restaurante, ele fora um dos que lhe dera uma cantada tosca. Ele agarrou a jovem pelo pulso – Que tal um beijinho em?

_ Me solte! – Kagome socou o sujeito.

O punho da moça o acertara mesmo nariz, que começou a sagrar. Um grito de dor foi seguido do ato. A morena surpreendeu-se com a própria força, parecia que seu treinamento com o saco de areia estava dando certo.

_ Vadia! – berrou o homem.

Os outros avançaram sobre a jovem.

Kagome sentiu o desespero crescer dentro de si, no mínimo, seria estuprada e não tinha ninguém ali para ajuda-la. Mas ela iria lutar, nem que, só o que a aguardasse fosse a morte – o que ela, certamente, preferia a ser violada.

"_E pensar que eu tive fantasias em relação a minha primeira vez com..._", por que tinha pensar sobre isso numa hora dessas!

A morena foi jogada no chão, sentiu um ardo, tinha ralado o cotovelo e o antebraço. Alguém puxou seu cabelo. Cerrou os dentes com força para abafar o grito que quis deixar sua garganta, não iria dá esse gostinho a esses malditos.

_ Quero ouvir você gritar. – disse um deles. Os outros riram.

Ela o chutou no meio das pernas, quase imediatamente, outro a chutou nas costelas.

_ Tirem a roupa dela – ouviu esbravejar um deles – Vou ensinar a essa vaca uma lição.

Dois a seguraram pelos braços. Outro rasgou sua camiseta preta com uma faca deixando a mostra o sutiã de renda rosado.

_ Que tal isso, minha putinha. – o homem que fora atingido no nariz deu-lhe uma tapa. Kagome sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca. – Vamos princesa, grite. – gargalhou ele, seguido pelos comparsas.

Ele a apertavam, arranhões já percorria lhe toda a extensão dos braços. Um dele apertou seu pescoço por trás. Iria morrer... Iria ser violada... "_Não_", ela gritou mentalmente.

Debateu-se, mas os homens, com a vantagem da força, a dominaram. Quebraram o zíper da calça e tentaram a arrancar. O desespero a tomou por completo; grossas lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos. Era o fim.

_ Vamos começar a festa. – o sádico de olhos esbugalhados abria o zíper da própria calça.

_ Pode ter certeza que sim. – falou uma voz grave atrás do sujeito.

Kagome pouco vislumbrava do homem que falava, pois a dor de cabeça e a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas não permitiam. Mas algo nele era familiar, como a luz do poste distante iluminou precariamente o cabelo dele. Então, ela sorriu.

Inuyasha segurou os braços do homem, pondo-o rapidamente de joelhos. Ainda segurando os membros, puxo-os com força, quebrando-os. O sujeito tombou agonizando.

Num outro movimento rápido, o caçador puxou uma das armas, que guardava no cinto, e disparou contra os dois homens que seguravam Kagome, atingindo-os nas pernas. O que restara, recuava com passos vacilantes, olhando antagônico para os companheiros tão facilmente vencidos.

Gemidos e urros de dor eram enchiam o ar.

_ Você. – Inuyasha apontou a arma para o que tentava passar despercebido. O homem congelou ao ver orbes avermelhados o encarar. – Leve-os daqui, antes que eu acabe com todos.

Sem perder tempo ele ajudou um dos colegas que havia sido atingido nas duas pernas pelos tiros, o outro – cuja uma das balas só pegou de raspão – fugiu pulando. Aquele de braços quebrados nem esperara Inuyasha concluir a sentença para escapar.

_ Vai deixa-los fugir! – Kagome perguntava apavorada.

_ Tenho outras prioridades agora. – respondeu o homem robusto numa voz sombria.

A jovem sentiu-se ruborizar ao se dá conta de como estava. O olhar de Inuyasha sobre ela, não estava ajudando muito a diminuir sua vergonha. Sentiu algo quente evolver-lhe.

_ Fique com isso. – ele a cobria com o sobretudo. – Vou leva-la para casa. Quer eu te carregue?

_ Não precisa. – Kagome baixou os olhos. Já era vergonhoso o suficiente ele ter que vê-la assim imagine... – Ei o que está fazendo? – ela se assustou ao ser tomada pelos braços dele.

_ Fique quieta. – disse trazendo-a mais para perto de seu corpo.

Kagome parecia uma criança sendo carrega. Talvez porque Inuyasha era bastante alto e forte, apesar de ela também não ter lá essas alturas todas.

A jovem apoiou a cabeça no peito do caçador. O perfume dele era embriagante. Imagens do ataque surgiram de repente em sua mente, fazendo com que algumas lágrimas percorressem pela bochecha pálida.

Inuyasha sentiu emoções misturarem-se dentro de si. Mas seu rosto nada demostrou, era mascara seria e sombria. Mascara que não deixava transparecer a raiva que estava fazendo seu sangue circular mais rápido. Seus sentidos sobre-humanos lhe alertara que Kagome estava chorando. Ele a apertou mais contra o próprio corpo.

"_Malditos_", pensou ele.

_ Pensei que tivesse partido para realizar um trabalho. – Kagome falou num fio de voz. Realmente pensou que ele não estaria ali para salva-la, que não o veria de novo.

_ Tinha coisas para resolver antes de ir. – respondeu quase num rosnado, o Hunter tentava ao máximo conter sua fúria.

Percorreram o caminho sem dizer mais nada.

O caçador parou em frente a uma casa simples, de paredes rosadas e com cerca branca. Ele pôs Kagome no chão quando chegaram a porta.

_ Obrigada. – disse ela retirando o casaco, vermelho cor de sangue, a mesma cor que habitavam os olhos de Inuyasha nesse momento. Mas isso não assustava a jovem. – Obrigada mesmo Inuysha. – a voz da garota era baixa. Ela devolveu o sobretudo.

O rosa claro da roupa intima, combinava perfeitamente com a pele branca de Kagome. O homem observou vários arranhões e vergões vermelhos e arroxeados na pele delicada, o sangue correu mais rápido em suas veias.

A jovem se encolheu ao perceber que ele olhava para seu corpo. Instintivamente cobriu o colo seminu. Não queria que ele a visse assim, não queria que ele soubesse que ia ser tocada por outro.

_ Pegue. –ele puxou uma das pistolas que carregava. Pondo nas mãos da _sua_ pequena.

A arma era grande e prata. Havia algumas inscrições numa língua que a moça não tinha a menor noção do que significava.

_ Fique com isto por enquanto. Quando eu voltar vou te ensinar como deve usa-la. Até lá...

_ Eu só aponto e atiro. – Kagome forçou-se a sorri, mas o sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele deu as costas, iria partir, mas deteve-se ao sentir braços delicados evolve-lhe o tronco.

_ Volta logo. – a morena lutou para dizer num voz firme, mas falhou. Sua cabeça estava enterrada nas costas musculosas do hunter.

_ Com quem pensa que está falando? – Inuyasha virou pra ela, com um sorriso torto.

Ela sorriu.

_ Não esqueça que está me devendo uma rodada de sundaes.

Ele fez uma careta.

Após alguns segundos em silêncios, o homem segurou o queixo delicado da jovem.

_ Não se preocupe. Descanse. – disse beijando-a na testa logo em seguida. Esperou até que ela entrasse. Partiu apenas quando ouviu a porta ser trancada.

* * *

O celular de Inuyasha tocou enquanto ele caminhava vagorosamente pela rua.

_ _Onde você está? Estou te esperando para irmos. – _falou Miroku no outro lado da linha.

_ Irei resolver uma coisa primeiro.

* * *

No quarto 502 do hospital local, um homem - de cabelos assanhados e olhos atormentados - repousava sobre a maca. O gesso cobria os braços e ia até a clavícula.

_ Não se preocupe a medicação logo fará efeito e o senhor vai dormir. – disse a enfermeira. Antes de sair ela apagou as luzes, deixando apenas a do abajur ao lado da cama do efermo.

Ele fechou os olhos. Podia ainda sentir o horror do que acontecera horas antes. Sentiu uma corrente fria na pele, abriu os olhos e vislumbrou a janela aberta.

_ A enfermeira não tinha fechado? – pensou alto lembrando-se.

_ E fechou – Uma voz sóbria veio do canto escuro do quarto.

_ Não – murmurou o homem horrorizado. Sua visão começava a ficar turva por conta da medicação, mas ele podia ver orbes vermelhos o observando. – Por favor, não.

_ Não se preocupe – disse o ser sombrio, a fraca luz do quarto refletia os cabelo prateados– Não deixarei que acabe logo.

* * *

**E aiii? o que acharam?**

**Bem, perdoe-me, cenas de ação não é muito o meu forte, mas eu estou tentando... Afinal de contas, ação é o que não vai poder faltar nessa fic.**

**Beijooooos e até próximo capitulo xD**


	3. Cap II: Sangue e desejo

Oi povo lindo... demorou, mas chegou... aproveitem!**  
**

Ah! Quero agradecer as pessoinhas que mandaram review, amo vcs =D

Para os anonimos que mandam as mensagem, por favor, coloquem seus nomes para eu poder responder nos capitulos seguinte ok?

Para aqueles que acompanham **_Seguindo em_ _frente_****, **ultimamente eu tenho tido uns problemas com o arquivo - apagaram do meu pendrive! Eu tô escrevendo tuuuuudooo de novo (já tinha uns três capitulos ='( ). Mas não se preocupem, estou tentando agilizar ao máximo a postagem ok? Beiiijoooos

* * *

_"As vezes, não enxergamos o que está bem diante de nossos olhos por pura ignorancia"_

NR**_  
_**

**Capitulo II**

**Sangue e desejo**

O cheiro de sangue enchia suas narinas e umedecia sua camisa preta. Orbes vermelhos encaravam o céu estrelado, enquanto o ser de cabelos prateados se deliciava com a vida que se esvaia de suas presas.

Aos poucos a transformação foi se desfazendo: as garras diminuíram; os olhos voltaram a ser dourados; as estrias roxas nas laterais da face e nos antebraços sumiram.

Inuyasha observou os três corpos sem vida sobre o chão. Ele não matava humanos, mas aqueles seres eram tão desprezíveis quanto qualquer demônio; ousaram atacar a _sua_ Kagome... E isso não tinha perdão.

Ninguém podia tocá-la... Ninguém iria tocá-la.

A lua avançava no manto escuro. O Hunter pegou um pequeno aparelho no bolso, agora que resolvera suas pendências, podia voltar ao trabalho.

_ Miroku, já estou indo. - avisou.

* * *

Passaram-se dias desde que o Devil Hunter estava nos arredores do condado de Gloucestershire, a mais ou menos 2hs de Londres.

_**Flash back on**_

* * *

Depois que Kagome deixou o apartamento de Inuyasha, a conversa seguiu com Miroku explicando o trabalho ao Devil Hunter.

_ Um religioso local me contatou para pedir seus serviços. Segundo ele, quem vai à floresta de Dean* em noites de lua minguante pode ver seus parentes falecidos. – explicava Miroku enquanto estendia um mapa do país ao albino.

_ E o que isso tem de mais? – fala Inuyasha enfiando uma fatia de pizza na boca.

_ Por Deus Inuyasha, ao menos mastigue. – o moreno fez uma careta. – Continuando... As pessoas que adentram a floresta não retornam. Buscas foram feitas, pois achavam que elas podiam estar perdidas, mas tudo o que encontraram foi isso.

O homem espalhou algumas fotos de corpos destroçados e ossos humanos. Inuyasha observou as imagens sem muito interesse.

_ É um demônio. – disse ele dando de ombros.

_ A recompensa é de 10 mil libras. – concluiu Miroku.

_ Quando partimos? – o Hunter comeu outro pedaço de pizza.

_**Flash back off**_

* * *

Pouco se podia ver do firmamento por conta da densa vegetação. A floresta com árvores altas e robustas estendia-se além de onde a vista alcançava.

Inuyasha caminhava calmamente sobre o chão irregular.

_ Apareça de uma vez. – disse impaciente. Ele já havia sentido a presença do inimigo, não tinha porque adiar o confronto.

_ Não seja tão impaciente... – pode ouvir a voz vinda da escuridão entre as árvores.

O Hunter estreitou um pouco os olhos. Mesmo com a precariedade de luz, seus dotes sobre-humano permitia que enxergasse muito bem a figura que deixava as trevas.

Os longos cabelos castanhos caiam lisos até a cintura. Sua postura era elegante, digna de uma nobre; assim como suas vestes: um vestido longo e branco sob um manto verde-aveludado.

Inuyasha reconhecia essa mulher, pois era a mesma de uma foto num porta-retrato que guardava dentro da gaveta de seu criado-mudo. Sua mãe.

_ O que foi querido? Que cara emburrada é essa? Não está feliz em ver sua mãe? – Izaoy falava melodiosamente.

O albino retirou um objeto de seu bolso e jogou para cima. O pequeno arco dourado pairou no ar inflamando-se, iluminando a pequena clareira que eles se encontravam.

_ Quero que olhe bem para o meu rosto – disse o caçador com um sorriso torto – pois será a última coisa que verá antes de morrer.

Uma gargalhada estrondosa encheu o ar.

_ Não seja tão rude com a mamãe Inuyasha.

_ Cale a boca. – num movimento rápido, o devil hunter sacou a pistola e atirou contra o ser. A aparência do monstro nunca iria enganá-lo, pois sua mãe estava morta e sua certeza sobre este fato nunca mudara, afinal... Eram suas mãos que estavam sujas com o sangue dela.

De forma ágil a mulher desviou, mas não de todas as balas. Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro de sangue demoníaco, pelo menos uma delas, ele havia acertado.

Ele ficou em alerta, pois o ser parecia ter procurado novamente a proteção das trevas.

_ Já está cansado de jogar? – zombou ele olhando para os lados. Suas sobrancelhas estreitaram-se quando ele ouviu um choro, um que ele reconhecia bem.

_ Por favor, Inuaysha, pare... Por favor... – a metamorfose fora concluída – Inuyasha, por favor... – Kagome falou numa voz chorosa.

A jovem estava quase como a vira pela última vez. Trajava apenas o belo sutiã rosado e a calça jeans; não havia ferimentos em parte alguma de seu corpo. O cabelo caia esvoaçante sobre o ombro nu.

_ Inuyasha... – ela sussurrou se aproximando vagarosamente do caçador que a olhava estático.

Ele ainda apontava a arma ameaçadoramente, mas algo o impedia de puxar o gatilho. Era como se a imagem da jovem tivesse travado seu corpo, ele baixou a arma.

_ Me salve Inu... – ela se aproximou o suficiente para se encolher junto ao corpo do homem – Me salve... – as mãos pequenas apertaram a camisa dele, puxando-o mais para junto do corpo frágil. – Me faça sua... – Kagome sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela beijou-o no canto da boca. Ao mesmo tempo Inuyasha sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer todo o seu corpo.

_ O que foi Inuyasha – Kagome sorriu maliciosa – não me acha gostosa o suficiente?

_ Até de mais. – ele segurou a moça pelo pescoço e ergueu-a.

Inesperadamente, Inuyasha sentiu algo envolver-lhe o tronco. Um tentáculo que saia das costas da criatura o levantou e arremessou para as robustas árvores.

Uma risada infantil pode ser ouvida após o estrondo de árvores partindo-se.

_ Pensei que se transformava apenas em pessoas que já foram mortas. – Inuyasha sentiu uma pontada ao perceber o que ele mesmo dissera. "_Kagome..._ _Não pode ser_".

_ Acalme-se. – a jovem sorria – Eu apenas me transformo no maior desejo do coração das pessoas. – Kagome alisou o próprio corpo – Que coisa feia Inuyasha, desejando crianças.

_ Fecha essa matraca. – o ser não teve tempo de desviar quando um tiro foi disparado. Aquilo não era uma bala comum.

Inuyasha carregava consigo quatro armas: Sua espada, uma pistola e as Escribas (N/A: gente, essa última tem a aparencia das armas do Dante do game Devil May Cry). As _Escribas_ são armas criadas com um metal inexistente no mundo humano. Ela dispara, ao invés de balas, uma espécie de conjuração – um círculo roxo contendo inscrições na língua Yokai. Língua existente no Uster; mundo originário dos demônios.

_ Maldito. – disse uma voz grave engasgada pelo sangue.

_ Você já era...

_ Não seja tão convencido Inuyasha. – um tentáculo da criatura perfurou seu abdome – Não me compare àqueles desprezíveis que você enfrenta por ai. Eu sou um Lord, o que você enfrenta é apenas a escória.

O ser finalmente revelou sua verdadeira forma.

O monstro tinha uma cabeça uma cabeça cônica, o cabelo (se é que podemos chamar assim) era composto por vários pequenos tentáculos, como os da Medusa. Quatro braços formaram-se no tronco; não havia pernas, o restante do corpo era comprido como o de uma cobra. Escamas avermelhadas cobriam boa parte da pele.

_ Pensei que fosse mais forte... Inuyasha. – a criatura babava enquanto dizia as palavras. Os dentes saltados pareciam aliar-se num sorriso. – Mal começamos a brincar.

O hunter estava caído no chão. O demônio se arrastou aproximando-se.

_ O grande Inuyasha morto por mim! – vangloriou-se ele.

_ Nem sonhando lagartinho. – Inuyasha cravou a espada que estava em suas costas no peito da criatura – Até parece que eu ia perder pra você. – ele sorriu.

_ Não... – o outro engasgou com o sangue – Eu sou Kaishor, senhor de Tuart. Não posso morrer para um simples hanyo.

Inuyasha cravou a lamina mais fundo.

_ Desculpe decepcioná-lo. – disse sarcástico.

A criatura tombou para o lado. O hunter levantou, retirando um pequeno frasco do bolso e derramou o liquido sobre o corpo inerte. O arco que iluminava a clareira caiu sobre o ser incendiando-o.

_ Você não deu nem para o arranque! - disse limpando o fio de sangue em sua boca.

Seu trabalho estava concluído.

* * *

"_Maior desejo do coração...?_", pensava o albino enquanto caminhava de volta a modesta pousada que se instalara "_Quanta besteira_".

Nem demônio, nem humano. Era um hibrido que possuía sangue de ambos os seres. Coração, era algo que talvez não possuir-se. Amor? Uma completa baboseira, segundo o seu julgamento. Não conhecia tal sentimento, nunca o experimentara; apenas ouviu falar sobre.

Numa relação entre homem e mulher, Inuyasha conhecia somente o sexo e o prazer que esse ato o proporcionava. Não precisava saber o nome da parceira, apenas transava e depois ia embora. Nada de carinho ou de telefonemas no dia seguinte. Sempre viveu assim... Há 200 anos vivi assim.

Jogou as armas sobre a cama e tirou a roupa indo ao banheiro. Enquanto a água quente caia sobre os músculos delineados, o hunter lembrou-se de Kagome, ou melhor, na forma que o monstro tomou da garota.

Kagome... a jovem era uma exceção a toda regra do caçador. Nem ele mesmo sabia o porquê disso. Mas tudo o que tinha por ela, resumia-se apenas numa simpatia e uma certa adimiração. Mas não amor...Não podia negar que ele havia sentindo-se excitado ao vê-la seminua, foi uma reação inconscientemente de seu corpo. Isso só acontenceu porque já fazia um tempo que ele não sentia um corpo quente sob o seu - argumentava consigo mesmo.

_ Preciso relaxar. – ele desligou o chuveiro e foi verti-se.

Sabia que ali perto havia um lugar onde ele poderia encontrar uma garota qualquer e fazer o que seu corpo exigia no momento. Era disso que precisava para esquecer as bobagens que invadia sua mente.

* * *

Sobre os lençóis amontoados, Kagome remexeu-se em seu sono.

_ Inuyasha... – murmurou ela.

* * *

**E ai? O que acharam? Muaaahhaaaa... ficaram surpresos porq o Inu tem um passado um tantinho negro? Vocês ainda não viram nadinha!  
**

**Muitas surpresas ainda estão por vim.  
**

**Não esqueça de deixarem comentários e - aqueles que são "anonimos", por favor, coloquem os nomes para eu poder responder as mensagens ok? Gosto de mim interar com os leitores rsrsrsrsrrsrs  
**

**Kiss!  
**


	4. Cap III: Verdades

**oiiiiiiiiiii amores!**

**Tá ai mais um cap dessa super estória.  
**

**Aviso! Ness cap, tem coisas para maiores de 18.  
**

**Espero que curtam e uma ótima leitura! =D  
**

* * *

_****"O homem está entre o ser moral e o animal... A razão e o instinto... Já é de sua natureza ter os desejos e emoções a flor da pele"_

_NR_

_.  
_

**Capitulo três**

** Verdades**

**.  
**

Kagome deixou-se cair no colchão velho. Seus músculos doíam assim como sua cabeça. O sol já sumia por entre os vidros quebrados das janelas, dando por encerrada sua seção de treinamento.

Desde o ataque que sofrera, ela decidira que não esperaria Inuyasha para treina-la. Estava na hora de começar a se defender sozinha, afinal, não havia apenas homens ruins caminhando sobre a terra, mas também verdadeiros demônios.

Todas as tardes ela ia a um galpão abandonado, na perifeia de seu baixo e treinava com os mais variados tipos de armas - estas vindo do estoque particular do caçador. Descobriu recentemente uma incrível habilidade em arremesso de adagas. Mas penou para conseguir ajeita-las de forma correta entre seus dedos, para conseguir tal feito, teve as duas mãos cortadas umas duas vezes.

O suor pingava de seu rosto e fazia sua camisa rosada, agora manchada de poeira, pregar no corpo. Estava exausta, mas o dia ainda estava longe de acabar.

Prometera a Sango que iria a uma festa para se distrair. Maldita hora que fizera essa promessa. Agora passaria a noite acordada, ou melhor, tentaria já que seu corpo estava tão cansado devido ao esforço diário.

Tornou-se rotina acordar cedo e ajudar sua mãe na pequena floricultura que a mesma montou. Depois ia treinar até o sol se por, isso quando não tinha que passar a tarde e a noite no restaurante. Sua vida realmente estava agitada e ainda tinha outra coisa... Em nenhum momento conseguia _tirá-lo_ da cabeça.

Já fazia mais de uma semana que ele estava fora. A jovem não queria admitir, mas essa super rotina que havia adotado foi uma tentativa falha de manter sua mente ocupada. Mas Inuyasha teimava em invadir sua cabeça o tempo todo.

"_O que será que ele está fazendo agora?_", era seu constante pensamento. Desde quando havia tornado-se tão dependente?

Numa noite a saudade fora tanta que ela pegou a chave reseva do apartamento dele (cujo esconderijo era debaixo do tapete!) e invadiu o local. Deitou sobre os lençóis deixando que o cheiro tão familiar ficasse em suas vestes.

"_Chega Kagome!_", ela repetiu a fala de Sango em sua mente. "_Já está na hora de cair na real_".

A morena levantou-se do chão, limpando o short. Recolheu as adagas pondo-as na bolsa onde também estava a arma que recebera do albino. Arma que não usara, nem se quer tentou manusear.

O belo artefato branco é uma das _Escribas_, seu enorme poder de fogo não funciona em humanos, apenas nas criaturas vindas de Uster. O receio de Kagome era que Inuyasha chegasse a precisar dela. Claro que havia a outra – é um par – e a espada Tur, mas ainda assim... Temia. Sempre temeu um dia ele encontrasse alguém mais forte, alguém que não pudesse derrotar.

A jovem sorriu enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas e deixava o galpão. Quando mais nova, costumava achar que o homem de cabelos prateados era invencível. Não que, no fundo de seu coração, ainda não ache, mas o tempo lhe revelou que pode haver fortes criaturas protegidas pelo manto da noite.

.

* * *

.

_ Que tal esse aqui? – Sago estendia um vestido verde de mangas curtas.

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha.

_ Ele vai ficar muito colado no corpo. – reclamou.

_ Já é o quinto vestido que você põe um defeito – diz a outra.

_ Talvez porque você só queira que eu compre um vestido que deixe todo o meu corpo a mostra. Desse jeito, sairia muito mais barato se eu apenas amarrasse um tira nos seios e...

_ Você que reclama de mais Kagome. – bufou Sango.

Kagome rolou os olhos.

_ Você tem que se divertir. – o tom de Sango era mais serio – Não pode deixar de viver por causa dele. – Kagome insinuou falar, mas a outra a interrompeu com um gesto – Sei que gosta muito dele, mas convenhamos Ká, o Inuyasha só te considera como uma irmã mais nova. Diga que eu estou errada. Responda: alguma vez ele te olhou da forma que olha uma mulher?

Aquilo foi como um soco na boca estômago da jovem. Aquela pergunta não precisava ser respondida, afinal, ambas já sabia qual era a resposta.

Kagome desencostou da bancada, onde estava vendo a amiga escolher os vestidos, e foi até onde um amontoado de roupas presas em cabides.

_ Vou com esse. – disse decidida.

_ Essa é a minha amiga. – falou Sango animada.

.

* * *

.

_ Está muito bonita. – disse Leyla à soleira da porta do quarto da filha.

_ Obrigada mamãe. – Kagome sorriu para ela pelo espelho – Não me espere, acho que vou dormir na casa da Sango.

_ Tudo bem. – a mulher de cabelos lisos até o queixo e orbes verdes, se aproximou da jovem, depositando um beijo em sua testa quando esta se virou para vê-la. – Apenas tome cuidado e divirta-se. – ela sorriu de forma singela.

_ Pode deixar. – Kagome a abraçou e partiu.

_ Que Deus te proteja minha pequena, já que eu não posso mais com essa função. – Layla levou a mão até o peito, apertando o tecido de seu vestido floral como se assim, pudesse comprimir a dor em seu coração.

.

* * *

.

A música é alta e frenética. As duas jovens tentavam abrir caminho em meio da multidão que pulava e cantava.

_ Ali tem uma mesa. – Sango teve que gritar por contar do barulho alto.

A morena de longos cabelos castanhos estava vestida num tubinho preto tomara que caia. A maquiagem esfumaçada deixavam seus grandes orbes castanhos com um ar mais "selvagem".

_ Duas tequilas. – disse ao garçom que se aproximara.

_ Você tá doida? Tequila? Mal chegamos. – Kagome tinha os olhos arregalados.

_ Não precisa beber tudo de uma vez. – brincou – Acho que tem gente olhando pra você. – ela sorriu maliciosa enquanto apontava para um homem de camisa polo azul, de cabelo loiro espetado.

Kagome sentiu-se corar. Ela sabia o que ele estava olhando.

A jovem trajava um vestido vermelho de alças finas com a frente em forma de U, que tinha um enorme decote nas costas. Ele não era como uma segunda pele, mas mostrava bem as curvas de seu corpo; caia um pouco mais solto a parti do quadril até o meio da coxa. Para complementar: um salto alto, uma maquiagem preta que destacava os verdes de seus olhos e o cabelo preso num coque despojado; deixando a mostra o pescoço alvo.

_ Acho que ele tá olhando para você. – Kagome desviou os olhos para a bebida que chegou.

_ Desse jeito, você não vai pegar ninguém. – advertiu a outra.

Sango estava certa, ambas eram jovens e tinha mais era que se divertir.

Tomada por uma coragem repentina (ou pelo desespero de tentar afastar Inuyasha de sua cabeça), Kagome levantou e caminhou em direção ao loiro que a olhava intensamente.

_ Você está demorando muito para me chamar para dançar. – ela sorriu maliciosa.

_ Não seja por isso. – ele a puxou pela cintura guiando-a para a pista de dança.

A música quase tribal parecia fazer a adrenalina correr mais rápida nas veias. Seu corpo já se movia por instinto, sua mente já não estava mais ocupada por _bobagens_.

.

* * *

.

A porta foi aberta de uma vez. Inuyasha adentrou o apartamento escuro jogando a mochila próxima ao sofá.

Precisava de um banho. Sentia agonia em ficar tanto tempo enfurnado em locais pequenos e o carro de Miroku parecia ficar cada vez menor.

Ao adentrar o quarto ele inspirou fundo. Inconscientemente aproximou-se da cama, cujos lençóis estavam bem ajeitados. Amontoou os tecidos na mão e levou ao nariz.

Sim, era o cheiro dela.

Não parecia ser muito recente, mas não importava. Não importava quanto tempo passasse sempre iria reconhecer o cheiro de Kagome. Parecia que ela estava ali, naquele momento.

De repente sentiu-se ansioso. Precisava vê-la... Não... Necessitava vê-la. Seu corpo reagiu: Suas mãos formigavam, queria toca-la, senti a pele alva e sedosa sob seu toque... O corpo quente... O cabelo macio entre seus dedos...

Sua mente o levou a uma lembrança um tanto estanha para o momento: quando ouvia uma mulher, de cabelos ondulados e olhos esmeralda, gemer sob si. Mas não era ela que ele enxergava naquele quarto de hotel barato, não era ela que ele queria sob si, não era ela que gostaria de fazer gemer.

Nesse dia – dia anterior a sua partida do condado de Gloucestershire – só conseguiu sentir prazer quando imaginou Kagome. Seu toque, sua língua... Condenou-se por isso a principio, era infame ele imaginar _sua_ menina naquela situação: sob o corpo dele, arranhando-o. Mas por fim cedeu a sua condenável mente.

"_Por quê_?", interrogava-se naquele momento. Julgou ser por conta das malditas imagens e sensações que tivera durante a batalha contra o demônio na floresta de Dean.

Inuyasha deu-se conta de que agarrava fortemente o lençol. Sentiu seu membro enrijecer.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo?_"

Ele largou as cobertas no chão e foi em direção ao banheiro, deteve-se ao ver seu reflexo no espelho preso a parede. Seus olhos tinha uma leve coloração de vermelho sobre o dourado; a marca das estrias roxas, apareciam suavemente sobre a pele.

O hanyo arregalou os olhos incrédulos. Em seu interior sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não permitiria... Pior... Não admitia a si mesmo o que seu corpo desejava o que seu lado demoníaco implorava... O que seu lado humano estava doido para ter.

.

* * *

.

Não sabia há quanto tempo estava dançando, mas, surpreendentemente, continuava. Talvez fosse a música misturada à adrenalina.

O loiro – que Kagome descobriu que se chamava Rony Tailyer – mantinha o corpo da jovem colado ao seu. Há algum tempo sentiu uma onda de tesão invadir seu corpo e na primeira oportunidade que tivesse a arrastaria para longe dali.

_ Que tal irmos para um lugar mais resevado? – perguntou após beijar a morena pela décima vez aquela noite.

Ela nada disse, apenas confirmou com um aceno depois sorriu. Ele a puxou abrindo caminho pela multidão e indo em direção à saída do estabelecimento.

Kagome já não via Sango há algum tempo, com certeza a amiga tinha fisgado algum sortudo e estava fazendo misérias com ele. A morena sorriu com o pensamento, pois estava preste a fazer o mesmo com um homem muito lindo.

Sentia que o álcool deixou sua mente um pouco mais leve, mas não estava embriagada. Sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e se loiro gato inventasse de fazer nada além do que ela estava imaginando, ele ia levar uma punhalada no meio das pernas.

Eles entraram num beco sem saída ao lado da boate. Rony encostou Kagome na parede e logo atacou seus lábios. As mãos másculas subiram pelas coxas de Kagome incentivando-a a enrolar suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e foi o que ela fez. O ar parecia ficar mais quente à medida que as caricias evoluíam.

Ela soltou um suspiro de prazer ao sentir uma das mãos dele apertar sua nadega. Não fora com ele que imaginara ter sua primeira vez, mas parecia não importar agora, pois sua mente estava nublada pelo desejo. Finalmente seu desejo de tira-lo da cabeça fora concedido.

Tudo estava tão bom: a língua passeando por seu pescoço, as mãos apertando-a mais... Então sentiu o cheiro _dele_.

Kagome gemeu.

Seu subconsciente começava a brincar com a sua sanidade. Podia sentir Inuyasha a tocando, suspirando em seu pescoço... Ah como queria que ele gemesse seu nome...

_ Kagome! – não, isso não foi um gemido.

Sua consciência a despertou e Kagome abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Inuyasha puxa Rony pela camisa e arremessa-lo contra a parede.

_ Bastardo! – Rosnou o albino, aproximando-se do homem caído como se fosse uma fera, pronto para atacar novamente.

Levou um segundo para Kagome perceber o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro veio à surpresa, Inuyasha estava ali, vivo! Então o bac da realidade, Rony jogado no chão meio atordoado com o Hunter se aproximando dele, pronto para estraçalha-lo.

_ Inuyasha não! – gritou e no desespero tentou para-lo puxando-o pelo braço, mas de nada adiantou. Ele continuou avançando.

_ Como ousa tocá-la! – as garras brilharam ao toque da luz que vinha da rua.

_ Para! – Kagome meteu-se no meio e o empurrou com toda força. Tudo o que conseguiu foi fazer com que ele desse um passo para trás.

_ Saia da frente. – rosnou. Orbes vermelhos a encarava, uma veia saltava em sua testa.

_ Não vou sair.

_ Ei, seu retardado! – os dois olharam para o lado. Rony segurava na parede para apoiar-se – O que foi só porque perdeu a garota tá todo com raivinha é? Pode vim.

"_Cala a boca imbecil!_", Kagome não pode deixar de pensar. Provocar Inuyasha nesse estado não era a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer.

O devil hunter avançou um pouco mais, a morena pois as mão em seu peito e ele a olhou.

_ Ele não estava me machucando. – tentou argumentar. Por que o albino estava com essa fúria incontrolada?

_ Não importa! – ele berrou.

Num movimento rápido ele afastou Kagome e se pós de pé em frente ao loiro; este, que estava com a cara de deboche para o albino, sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha ao encarar os olhos avermelhados.

Por instinto ele tentou soca o outro, mas sua tentativa fora por água abaixo, pois Inuyasha segurou o soco com apenas uma mão e apertou. O hanyo podia sentir os ossos começarem a quebrar sob sua palma fechada e aquilo estava lhe proporcionando grande prazer.

_ Minha fêmea. – disse enquanto via o outro ajoelhar-se e urrar de dor – Só _minha_!

Kagome piscou, as palavras pareceram rodar sua mente sem que ela pudesse realmente compreender ou estava surpresa demais para tal ato. Deixou seus devaneios de lado quando viu Inuyasha puxa a espada que carregava nas costas.

Sim, ele iria matar o insolente que tocou _sua_ Kagome. Que ousou fazê-la gemer... A fúria já não o fazia mais raciocinar, tudo o que queria era estraçalhar aquele bastardo. Fazê-lo desejar nunca ter nascido.

_ Já chega! – gritou Kagome.

A jovem ficou no caminho da arma que já seguia para encontrar o homem ajoelhado. Com dificuldade o albino desviou a rota da arma.

Rony sentiu o mundo girar e desmaiou. Era muita coisa para a mente de um ser humano e, misturado a forte dor, sua cabeça não aguentou.

Kagome ofegava, assim como o hunter.

_ Para... Inuyasha. – foi quase uma suplica. Ela assustou-se quando sentiu seu corpo ser colado novamente na parede, mas dessa vez de forma mais brusca.

Os olhos vermelhos deixavam clara a fúria que o caçador sentia. O sangue demoníaco corria mais rápido, dominando-o.

Ele fareja-a e rosna:

_ O cheiro dele está no seu corpo. – afirma. Kagome estremece com o olhar que ele lhe lança – Por quê?

A morena pisca, não imaginava essa indagação por parte do albino, não estava obvio?

Eles ouviram uma movimentação na rua e a sirene do carro de policia. Alguém deve ter percebido a movimentação no beco e acionou as autoridades. Mas Inuyasha não parecia importasse com isso.

_ Inuyasha, vamos sair daqui. – era realmente precioso. Ninguém podia saber sobre a natureza do hunter, principalmente a policia.

_ Responda! – ele gritou apertando o braço dela.

A raiva subiu a cabeça de Kagome, como ele podia exigir isso! Quantas vezes ela não o viu em igual situação e fingiu não ver e depois correr pra casa e chorar escondida no banheiro.

_ EU SÓ QUERIA TE ESQUECER! – ela explodiu.

Por um momento a racionalidade passou pelos olhos do hanyo. Ele a puxou colando o corpo frágil no seu e numa voz baixa e um tanto perigosa ele falou:

_ Você é minha. - sinbilou. Tomando impulso e segurando fortemente a morena junto ao corpo ele saltou indo para a cobertura do predio e dali seguiu deixando para trás as sirenes.

* * *

**.**

**E aiii povo? o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado e logo logo terá mais. Perdoe-me pela demora, mas as coisas na minha vida anda um pouco conturbadas.**

**Espero ler a opinião de vocês aqui nas reviews**

**daniii:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando =D Continue por aqui ok? Beijoss

**Jooh Chan:** Muitoooss misterios rodam o nosso amado Inu, o da mãe dele é um deles que , posteriormente será desvendado. Espero que continue por aqui bjoss

**Susan:** Sei que demorei a postar, mas tá ai... Ficooo muuuuuuuuiiitooo feliz que esteja gostando =D, Fique tranquila, essa é uma fic que NUNCA irei abandonar. BEijos

**Amanda Taisho:** Claro que eu não podia de deixar de agradecer a sua presença aqui né? Sou sua fã e é muiiiitoooo bom saber que você curtiu a fic. BEIJOOOOOS

**Super beijos a todos!**


	5. Cap IV: Fogo

Demorou mais tá aqui, um cap fresquinho para vocês =D... Sem mais demoras:

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

.

"_O Fogo é o elemento mais destrutivo da natureza, mas ele se torna mais apavorante, quando o vento o incentiva a se espalhar."_

NR

**Capitulo quatro**

**.**  
**Fogo**

**.  
**

Olhos negros observavam a movimentação no beco sobre a cobertura de um prédio próximo. As sirenes de aproximaram no mesmo instante em que um homem de cabelos pratas saltou de um prédio para o outro deixando os carros de policia para traz.

A mulher ocultada pelas sombras da noite sorriu.

_ Ora ora Inu, então quer dizer que arrumou um brinquedinho novo. – disse numa voz sedutora.

A escuridão pareceu ter vida própria envolta dela e aos poucos foi a envolvendo num manto fazendo com que a mulher, de longos cabelos negros e pele pálida, desaparecesse.

.

* * *

.

Inuyasha adentrou o apartamento pela janela de seu quarto. Praticamente arremessou Kagome sobre a cama.

_ O que pensa que está fazendo?! – gritou a mesma.

O hanyo andava de um lado para o outro. Seu punho se fechou fortemente, fazendo com que suas garras arrancassem fios de sangue de sua palma.

_ Inu...

_ Fique quieta! – ele berrou.

Estava difícil, por mais que tentasse controlar seu lado demoníaco; principalmente porque o cheiro daquele imbecil estava misturado ao de _sua _Kagome. Bruscamente ele pegou a morena pelo braço e a arrastou até o banheiro. Ela lutou, ou pelo menos tentou lutar, mas a tentativa foi em vão já que o outro era muito mais forte fisicamente. Aah.. Mais Kagome não deixaria isso barato.

Ela cravou as compridas unhas no braço de Inuyasha, o hunter apenas rosnou e a pressionou contra a parede do box abrindo o chuveiro. A jovem continuava se debatendo e arranhando-o... Aquilo era demais para o albino.

Inuyasha segurou os pulsos de Kagome com uma só mão e, com o próprio corpo, pressionou o dela contra a parede enquanto a outra mão arrancou um pedaço generoso do vestido.

_ O que você...? – Kagome arregalou os olhos

_ Tirando o cheiro dele do seu corpo. – rosnou.

A água caia fria sobre ambos. A camisa branca de Inuyasha estava transparente e pregara no corpo do mesmo. Por um instante a atenção de Kagome foi desviada, mas sua consciência a alertou para a situação que se encontrava: Estava sendo pressionada na parede pelo corpo do hunter, vestia – agora – apenas as roupas intimas.

_ Ninguém pode tocar em você – sussurrou o albino tornando a sentença mais ameaçadora. – Ninguém!

Inuyasha segurou com a mão livre a cintura da jovem, apertando-a e extinguindo qualquer distancia que pudesse haver entre os dois corpos. Tomou os lábios delicados ferozmente, faminto... Como se sua vida fosse se esvair se não realiza-se tal ato.

Primeiro veio a surpresa de ser puxada, depois seus lábios tomados. Não precisou pensar, correspondeu o beijo no mesmo momento e igual urgência. Seus pulsos foram soltos, ela rapidamente pôs a mão na nuca do hunter, puxando-o mais para si. Inuyasha segurou fortemente as coxas da jovem, erguendo-a. Kagome passou as penas em volta do homem e gemeu ao sentir o toque em sua intimidade. A morena cessou o beijo buscando oxigênio. Inuyasha continuou com uma trilha, que alternava-se entre beijos e mordidas, pelo pescoço delgado.

Kagome gemeu mais uma vez. Isso arrancou um sorriso torto do caçador. Sim, _sua mulher_ gemera por ele, não por outro...

A jovem o empurrou um pouco dando espaço para que suas mãos pudessem tirar a camisa do homem. Após o feito, suas unhas arranhavam as costas másculas, incentivando a continuar.

Os tecidos das roupas íntimas da morena sucumbiram as garras afiadas do albino. Agora ela estava a sua mercê. Gemia seu nome, pedia para que ele continuasse. A adrenalina corria por seu sangue misturado ao prazer. Não era uma mulher qualquer, era _sua Kagome._

.

* * *

.

A escuridão tremulou num canto do grande salão. Um ser de aparência humanoide estava ajoelhando ao centro do cômodo. Os cabelos ondulados cobria o corpo seminu, os olhos estavam vendados por uma faixa branca.

Uma mulher com a pele tão pálida como o luar surgiu da escuridão.

_ Minha senhora. – disse ele, ao ouvir a figura feminina desfilar indo em sua direção.

_ Espero que tenha cumprido com a simples missão que lhe designei– disse Kykyo com desdém.

_ Sim senhora. Eu segui o meio demônio até a floresta de Dean, como foi ordenado.

_ Ele sentiu sua presença?

_ Não minha senhora.

_ Ótimo. – sorriu a senhora dos Vale do Fogo – Conte-me tudo o que aconteceu.

_ Como quiser minha rainha.

O ser relatou tudo o que vira e ouvira durante a batalha travada ente Inuyasha e Kaishor, senhor de Tuart, na floresta de Dean.

"_Então a pequena humana não é só um brinquedinho_", o punho da mulher-demônio se fechou em ciúme e desprezo. No final das contas, Inuyasha escolhera uma humana como sua senhora.

As lembranças invadiram sua mente... Quantas vezes ambos compartilharam a mesma cama? Ele poderia ser mais forte ao lado dela, poderiam juntos, criar um império comparado até mesmo o de Dong, o divino, senhor das terras de GrandLook. (n/a: Só para relembrar, esse é o mundo dos yokais. Seria quase um "Inferno", mas um pouco diferente – mais civilizado, digamos assim). Mas ele a desprezara... a trocara por uma humana.

_ Tenho outra missão para você Cartus. – um sorriso de canto apareceu e os negros dos orbes da mulher desmancharam-se, cobrindo todo o globo ocular.

.

* * *

.

Seus corpos já se moviam por instinto. O ar ao redor estava quente e escarço...

_ Inu...yasha...

Suspiros misturavam-se a baixos grunhidos de prazer.

O corpo de Kagome tremeu a medida que uma onda percorria lhe o corpo. Inyasha a apertou mais e soltou um gemido baixo. Podia-se ouvir as respirações descompassadas de ambos e o som da água que caia do chuveiro sobre os corpos nus.

A jovem estava sonolenta. Ela pousou a cabeça sobre o ombro do albino que carregava gentilmente para fora do banheiro. Ele pegou uma toalha no caminho para fora, e cobriu-a. Depositou-a suavemente sobre a cama, enquanto a mesma já se agarrava ao sono.

Ela era linda para ele. Os traços suaves, a boca bem delineada... O hunter se aproximou e beijou os lábios da mulher de forma gentil. Os olhos avermelhados já haviam retornado ao dourado, mas estavam diferentes, mais vivos... As estrias em seus antebraços e rosto ainda permaneciam escuras.

Inuyasha refez o caminho até o banheiro e desligou o chuveiro, depois procurou em sua cômoda algo para se cobrir. Após abotoar a calça jeans, o albino foi à cama e sentou na beirada. Uma parte de si estava confuso como se tudo aquilo fosse um tanto... Surreal. Na realidade, o caçador só não queria aceitar os fatos que estavam bem diante de seus olhos; há tempos ele havia escolhido a menina de cabelos negros e olhos esverdeados como sua companheira, como sua senhora. Mas o receio de que sua natureza demoníaca pudesse fazê-la mal, o fez interiorizar tudo e mesmo quando _sua _pequena disse não temer o monstro que habitavam o seu interior, havia ainda a possibilidade de que ela pudesse a vim se machucar – fosse por ele ou por algum outro monstro. Talvez pensasse que se renegasse sua escolha o tempo se encarregaria de apagar isso – seja lá qual fosse o nome _disso_ –, assim como fez com a dor da morte de sua mãe. Mas não aconteceu. Então ele simplesmente ignorou. Pelo menos, até esta noite...

Quando viu aquele verme toca-la não conseguiu conter-se, tudo o que veio a sua mente no momento foi: dizimar a raça daquele desgraçado e afasta-lo de _sua mulher_. Em todos os seus 200 anos só havia perdido o controle de sua natureza dessa mesma forma uma vez, e fora logo quando descobriu quem era aos 18 anos de idade. Desde então tinha o _seu demônio_ sobre controle quase absoluto liberando-o apenas quando era de sua vontade.

Já não havia mais como negar. Kagome tinha poder sobre ele. Poder que fugia de sua compreensão, mas que ia além de proporciona-lhe prazer, o fazia ter necessidade dela, de protegê-la...

A noite avançava, enquanto o devil hunter permanecia imerso em seus pensamentos e duvidas.

.

* * *

.

Na casa de paredes rosadas e cerca branca, as luzes estavam completamente apagadas. Exceto a de um abajur, no interior da casa, no quarto de Layla (_N/A: acho que vcs lembram que essa é a mãe da Ká._).

A mulher de cabelos lisos e curtos remexeu-se em seu sono e como se pudesse sentir a presença maligna despertou num susto.

_ Não precisa ficar tão agitada minha querida. – disse o homem sentado na poltrona que ocupava o canto mal iluminado do quarto.

_ Você... – sussurrou Layla apavorada.

_ Vim só fazer uma visita a minha senhora. – a voz calma e grave encheu o quarto.

_ Eu não sou sua senhora. – a mulher falou com desprezo – Deixe-nos em paz... – suplicou.

_ Não vim lhe fazer mal Layla – o homem se ergueu. O cabelo negro e liso estava preso por um elástico e ia até o meio da coxa. As vestes, em algumas partes tinha detalhes de metais – como espinhos – e um tecido nobre, que horas parecia vinho oras negro.

A luz do abaju iluminou orbes avermelhados e um rosto de traços fortes e belos.

_ Kagome cumprirá com seu destino. – ele se aproximou lentamente.

_ Não por favor, por favor não... – lágrimas embaçavam a visão da mulher – Ela é sua filha Dong...

_ Não se preocupe _minha_ Layla – ele tocou suavemente a face da mulher. As trevas dentro do quarto pareceram aumentar e cobrir os dois seres que nele estavam.

.

* * *

.

_Então o que acharam? Lembra o que tem na sinopsia da fic né? Ótimo!_

_Espero mesmo que tenha gostado e me desculpe as que queria umas cenas hmm... mais picante._

_Não esqueçam de deixar reviews! Beijos_

Jooh Chan

Obrigadaaaa é ótimo saber que vou ter sempre você por aqui =D de verdade! Amo sua fic Razões e Emoções... Eu queria um Ká um pouco mais humana e convenhamos, se tivesse um super gato dando bola pra você e você doida pra esquecer um que não tá nem ai...? Até eu ia pro beco!  
Espero que sempre deixe comentários porque adoooooroooo lê-los e responde-los. BEIJOOOO

Amanda Taisho

Nem vem Amanda, você escreve de forma PERFEITA, só falto gritar aos 4 ventos o quanto amo sua fic! E a parte de "_minha fêmea_", foi justamente uma homenagem a sua fic maravilhosa! Fico muuuuiiitoooo feliz que você esteja gostando, muito mesmo. =D Bjuuuuuuuuux

Tekalves-chan

Não se preocupe Tekalves-chan essa fic vai até o final, não abandono ela de jeito nenhum! Seja bem-vinda e espero sempre por aqui. Beijos... =D

Geovana

kkkkk Vixe se vc perdeu todo o ar no cap anterior, nesse então em?! Espero que tenha gostado do super beijoooo. =D Bjos

Lily

Teve um pequeno erro aqui no site, mas já foi concertado - como pode notar. E obrigada pelo elogio, espero que continue por aqui =D Seja bem-vinda.  
Bjo

**P.S. Quem quiser ler coisas bestas e legais as vezes tá ai meu twitter =D /nicolemclight**


	6. Migração (aviso)

Querendo deixar um aviso a todos...

Bem, para não apagar a conta aqui, estou deixando esse aviso a todos os leitores que acompanham minhas fics.

Primeiramente quero pedir desculpas a todos, pois passei um longo tempo sem postar. As fics que ainda não chegaram ao fim, terão uma continuação sim! Porém, estou a postá-las em outro site. Perdão por isso, mas irei migrar todas para este site devido a motivos pessoais.

O site citado é o .br/nikimclight

Nele estão, não só as fics que postei aqui, como varias outras de minha autoria. Se, por alguma razão ou circunstancia não quiserem visitá-lo, também estarei postando-as no meu blog . /.

Espero que compreendam.


End file.
